Let the Good Times Roll?
by Daughter of Bast1
Summary: AUish. Set after ep. 41 of the anime. Team Rocket had finally hit the big time and had everything they could want. Didn't they?


Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. If I did, I'd be rich and I wouldn't have to worry about getting sued, now would I?  
  
Time-line: takes place after "Episode 41 'The Trouble with Paras."  
  
AN: Charas maybe a little OOC.  
  
Let the Good Times Roll?  
  
It was five years today. Meoweth looked around at his room and smiled. 'Life is good,' he thought to himself. Before he met that girl, he and team Rocket stumbled from one bad situation to another, barely scraping by. Since the invention of the wonder potion for pokémon, Meoweth's position as mascot was assured.  
  
"I'm bored." Meoweth looked over at the red-head and noted the petulant whine that accompanied the remark.  
  
"What's wrong now? You two have everything you could possibly want: money, fame, a life in the spotlight. What more could you want?!" Meoweth's eyebrow started to twitch as he heard James echo Jesse's whine "That's why we're bored. There's nothing left to want."  
  
Meoweth sighed. This was getting old. The former Team Rocket members had been complaining quite a bit lately. He had noticed they had seamed restless for months and he suspected the duo missed their old life. Even he had to admit, he grew nostalgic every now and then for the days when Team Rocket was a name to be feared and respected. Not. Don't those two realize we've finally MADE IT! No more being laughed at and ridiculed. No more humiliating defeats at the hands of that snotty Ash Ketchum and viscous Pikachu. He was happy the way things were thank you very much. It was his brilliant plan that brought the trio to their current heights of glory, and the top was where they would stay!  
  
He listened as the two reminisced about the good old days until he couldn't stand it any more. "Would you two quit whining!! All you ever wanted was a life of luxury and now that you have it, you don't want it! What DO you want?!"  
  
Jesse and James looked some what taken aback by Meoweth's outburst. 'Jeez, he's touchy," they both thought. "It's not that we don't want this," James started. "It's just that we want to earn it on our own." Jesse finished.  
  
"What do you mean, you want to earn it? We did! We've finally made it big."  
  
"By riding on that girl's coat-tails, that's how. Don't you see Meowth, it's because of her, not us. She gave it to us. We didn't steal it. Where's the fun in that?" James tried to explain.  
  
"Exactly," Jesse pointed out. "How can we enjoy all this wealth if we didn't earn it?"  
  
Meoweth looked at the former Team Rocket utterly speechless. They had earned it, hadn't they? They tricked that girl into thinking they were superheroes. They convinced that silly Paras it could fight so it would evolve into Parasect. That way, the super pokémon potion for pokémon could be made. What was more dishonest than that?  
  
Jesse answered him simply enough when he asked. "It was too easy."  
  
Meoweth fell off his chair in utter shock. He could hear Jesse and James asking him if he was alright. He was finally able to drag himself upright to stare at the two. 'They're right. I never bothered to look at it that way.' Come to think of it, that was the only time Team Rocket had ever actually won anything.  
  
"Well then let's go! Times a-wastin'."  
  
Jesse and James blinked at each other not sure what just happened. "Maybe he hit his head?" James ventured.  
  
"Could be. Check his head for lumps," Jesse suggested, "I'll call for a doctor."  
  
"I'm not delusional! I'm serious. You guys are completely right. That was too easy. If we hurry, we can make the Jhoto leagues. We need to come up with a really good plan." Meowth's voice faded as his thoughts began to spin.  
  
"Are you sure? What are you going to say to her? Won't you miss her?"  
  
Meoweth shrugged. "She's moved onto a Snarlax she found a couple of months ago."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So we gonna do it or not?" he demanded. "Team Rocket, assemble."  
  
Jesse and James hurried up in front of Meowth. "James and Jesse ready for duty."  
  
"Meoweth ready for duty!" he echoed his teammates.  
  
"Team Rocket launch!"  
  
AN: In my defense, let me just say I have NO idea where this ficlet came from. My muse was screaming so loudly into my ear, I just had to write this down to get her to shut up. (Ah, the quite.) Seriously, I'm not a big fan of Pokémon. I don't hate it, I just never really watch it. Except for tonight. Oh well, I hope someone got a chuckle out of this. So review and let me know if it was good (and if not, be nice, my little ego's having a bad hair day). 


End file.
